


Blooming One Week Of Love

by Creaturesart



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Hobbits Can Get Pregnant
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaturesart/pseuds/Creaturesart
Summary: Hari-hari dalam satu minggu memiliki sebuah cerita tersendiri, bagaimana hari itu menceritakan kisah cinta yang berbeda. Sebuah kisah cinta berdasarkan hari-hari dalam seminggu, kisah yang manis dan memiliki beberapa bumbu kepahitan di dalamnya.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Senin : Monday Blues

"Berisikk!"

_Bugh_

Gun kembali menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut setelah melempar jam wekernya hingga menatap dinginnya lantai, dinginnya cuaca di luar di tambah dengan gelapnya kamar, membuat Gun enggan beranjak walaupun hanya sejengkal dari tempat tidurnya.

“Gun Atthaphan bangun! Ini hari Senin, kau tidak ingin terlambat kan ?! Suara teriakan Ibu dari arah dapur membuat Gun langsung terduduk dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk.

_Sial!_

Gun mengumpat dalam hati, mengacak rambutnya sebentar lagi nanti selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk berlari kearah pakaian lemari mungkin.

_Gubrak_

_Brak_

_Bruk_

Gun terduduk diam di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari mengusap bokongnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai, sungguh sial, dirinya harus terjatuh di saat genting seperti ini. Dengan sedikit tertatih Gun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sembari mulutnya yang tidak berhenti bersumpah serapah.

“Bu, Gun berangkat ya!” Menyambar sebuah roti yang sudah terolesi oleh selai dan meneguk sedikit susu, kemudian berlari kearah depan rumah mengiharukan sang Ibu yang tengah mengomel.

“Pagi Ayah.” Gun mencium pipi Ayahnya yang sedang bersantai membaca koran sembari menikmati kopi pagi hari.

“Pagi boy, mau berangkat sekarang?” Gun mengangguk dan segera mencari kunci mobilnya.

Alisnya bertaut bingung ketika dia tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada garasi dan hanya terdapat satu mobil disana. Seingat Gun, kemarin dia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, mengapa sekarang mobil itu menghilang?

“Ayah, dimana mobil Gun?” tanyanya pada sang Ayah yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

“Kau bertanya pada ayah? Kau tidak salah? Yang memasukkan mobil ke bengkel kemarin siapa?” Gun menepuk keningnya pelan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan lemas.

“Gun pinjam mobil ayah ya?”

“Tidak bisa Gun, ayah siang ini ada meeting. Kau naik kendaraan umum saja.” Sang Ayah melipat koran itu kemudian menatap Gun dengan serius.

Gun menengok jam tangannya dan matanya membulat, enam lebih lima belas menit?! Jarak rumah ke kantor membutuhkan lima puluh menit menggunakan mobil dan jika Gun harus menggunakan kendaraan umum dia membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam lebih.

Apalagi ini adalah hari Senin, semua orang akan mulai bekerja lagi setelah libur akhir pekan dan dapat di pastikan bahwa jalanan akan padat. Sial, karena ini Gun sangat membenci hari Senin dan berharap hari Senin tidak pernah datang. Ya, Gun menyebutnya dengan _Monday Blues_ , ada-ada saja memang tapi itu benar terjadi pada Gun.

“Ayah antar Gun ya, kalau naik kendaraan umum akan terlambat.” Gun memohon dengan menunjukkan mata andalannya.

“Tidak bisa sayang, Ayah harus menemani Ibu mu terlebih dahulu.” Ayah Gun mengusap pelan surai sang anak yang semakin cemberut.

“Lalu, Gun harus berangkat menggunakan apa?” Pertanyaan Gun hanya di respon oleh hendikan bahu.

_tin...tin..._

Gun dan Ayahnya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil, sebuah BMW hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Gun. Ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, seorang pria dengan dandanan CEO terlihat membuka kacamata hitamnya.

“Selamat pagi paman,” sapa pria itu singkat.

“Selamat pagi Off, mau berangkat bekerja?” Pria itu mematikan deru mesin mobil yang memekakan telinga di pagi hari yang Gun benci.

Gun melihat pria itu memasuki halaman rumahnya dan berdiri tepat disisinya, bau harum maskulin khas menguar mengisi indera penciuman Gun.

“Iya paman, jalanan macet di Senin pagi jadi saya harus berangkat sekarang.” Ayah Gun hanya mengangguk paham.

“Ah, bagaimana jika kau berangkat bersama Off, Gun?” Gun melototkan matanya menatap sang Ayah dengan sengit.

“Ayah.” Gun berdesis lirih memperingatkan.

“Kau tidak keberatan kan Off?” Ayah Gun bahkan tidak mendengarkan peringatan yang sang anak berikan.

Senyum Off—pria itu— mengembang hingga matanya yang sipit hampir menghilang. “Tentu tidak paman, kantor kami juga searah,” ucap Off menyetujui.

Gun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Off, mencium tangan dan pipi sang Ayah singkat sebelum mengikuti langkah Off untuk memasuki mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, Gun hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela dengan Off yang masih sibuk menyetir sembari menghindari kemacetan jalan raya.

“Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk memasang alarm?” Gun mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap Off dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

“Idemu sungguh tidak efektif, Papii. Kau tahu, alarm itu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing.” Off tersenyum gemas mendengar keluhan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Tunggu, kekasih? Ya, Off adalah bos sekaligus kekasih Gun. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka akan memberitahu masing-masing orang tua mereka saat Off sudah serius akan melamar Gun, jadi untuk saat ini mereka berpacaran secara diam-diam. Bahkan di kantor tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, sahabat mereka sekali pun.

“Lalu, dimana mobilmu?” Tangan Off yang bebas beralih menggenggam tangan Gun sedangkan tangan satunya mengendalikan kemudi.

“Aku lupa, jika ini adalah jadwal service. Jadi kemarin aku masukkan ke dalam bengkel.”

Gun selain lucu dan manis, dia juga seseorang yang manja serta pelupa. Sudah berapa kali Off harus mengingatkan kekasihnya ini akan suatu hal kecil, tapi Off tidak keberatan karena dia juga suka memanjakan Gun.

“Em, Papii.” Off yang sedang mematikan mesin setelah memarkir mobil langsung memandang Gun yang tengah menunduk.

“Ada apa sayang?” Suara rendah Off ditambah elusan lembut di punggung tangan Gun, membuat pemuda manis itu semakin menunduk.

_Cup_

_Cup_

Dua kecupan kilat di bibir Off dan setelahnya Gun langsung turun dari mobil, berlari dengan menutupi mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Gun memang tidak menyukai hari Senin, tapi dia memiliki obat atau penangkal untuk hal itu. Ya, itu adalah Off, kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuat hari Seninnya tidak terlalu buruk dan Gun sangat mencintai pria itu.

Sedangkan Off masih terdiam di dalam mobil dengan sebuah senyuman, yang dapat meraba bibir tipisnya yang masih tersisa bekas ciuman Gun. Jika Gun mengatur hari Senin maka Off adalah kebalikannya, karena di setiap hari awal minggu laporan Gun akan mengecupnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah di hari Senin. Ingatkan Off jika dia sungguh mencintai pemuda itu.


	2. Selasa - Blooming Days

Selasa, entah kenapa hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat dengan Gun. Sudah terhitung ratusan kali Gun mengumpati nasibnya hati ini, pertama karena dirinya lupa meletakkan dimana sepatunya, kedua kehilangan kunci mobil —ah, lebih tepatnya lupa meletakkan— yang akhirnya harus membuat Gun kehilangan setengah jam berharganya.

“Ada apa sih dengan hari ini?!” Gun menendang kesal ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja kempes.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, jarak kantor sudah dekat dari tempat Gun kalau dia menaiki angkutan umum presentase terlambat akan lebih besar dari pada berlari. Gun mengambil tasnya dan beberapa map yang memang ia butuhkan, mengunci mobilnya setelah dipastikan bahwa orang bengkel akan mengambilnya.

Gun melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku, melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya bahkan menyampirkan jas di pinggangnya.

_satu, dua, tiga!_

Setelah menghitung hingga tiga di dalam hati, Gun berlari dengan kencang tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia akan menabrak orang atau pun tiang listrik. Sesekali Gun melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk memastikan berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai di kantor, Gun menyentuh lututnya yang lemas di depan lobby setelah berlari menyusuri jalanan yang ramai.

“Gun?” Baru satu langkah Gun ambil untuk masuk ke dalam kantor, tapi suara seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Pak Off.” Gun menunduk, sial, kenapa harus bertemu kekasihnya dengan keadaan seperti ini?

“Kau terlambat lima menit! Dan apa-apaan ini?! Kau terlihat kotor! Bersihkan badanmu dan segera pergi bekerja!” Gun menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Off.

Bahkan ketika pria itu melangkah pergi, Gun masih betah menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat tajam. Bisa dipastikan sepulang kerja Off akan mendapatkan banyak luka yang di sebabkan oleh cubitan atau bahkan cakaran Gun, mood Gun sudah turun semenjak pagi dan Off membuat mood Gun semakin buruk.

“Oh, selamat pagi Gun. Ini adalah berkas yang harus kau selesaikan, jangan lupa kau memiliki tiga meeting untuk hari ini, satu meeting menggantikan Mook yang sedang sakit.” Gun baru duduk di kursinya dan sudah di cercar oleh berbagai kerjaan oleh kepala marketing.

“Ah jangan lupakan, buat pembukuan tahunan dan besok harus di serahkan ke Pak Off. Ingat kau harus teliti jangan seperti First yang membuat buku tahunan tapi hampir semuanya salah.” Gun hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah kepala marketing bernama Neen itu berlalu, Gun hanya bisa menyandarkan dirinya dengan lemas dan pasrah pada sandaran kursi. Gun fikir ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya, banyak sekali hal yang harus ia kerjakan disaat dirinya ingin sekali bercumbu dengan kasur yang nyaman.

* * *

“Gun, kau tidak makan siang?” Teman Gun bernama New itu mengajak Gun untuk makan siang.

Gun menggeleng pelan. “Tidak dulu New, aku akan pesan antar saja. Pekerjaanku masih banyak,” ucap Gun dengan menunjuk beberapa berkas yang belum selesai.

“Daripada kau pesan antar, lebih baik aku bawakan saja ya. Jangan lupa untuk memakan camilanmu terlebih dahulu.” Gun hanya mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Gun kembali berfokus pada layar komputer yang menyala, matanya sebenarnya sudah sangat panas menatap layar monitor itu sedari pagi. Tapi, Gun harus tetap melakukan hal itu hingga malam karena nyatanya segala berkas itu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu setengah hari, membuat kepala Gun akan meledak rasanya.

“Nih, makan aja dulu.” Gun mendongak ketika melihat seseorang meletakkan sebungkus makanan di mejanya.

“Ah, terima kasih New.” New mengangguk kemudian berlalu menuju mejanya.

Gun membuka bungkusan makanan itu, tapi mata dan pikirannya masih berfokus pada kerjaan yang belum rampung. Tiga suapan, Gun meletakkan sendoknya dan kembali mengetik beberapa angka di komputer, saat akan memasukkan suapan keempat jam alarm di meja Gun berbunyi nyaring. Gun segera membersihkan kotak makanannya, mengambil beberapa berkas yang di butuhkan dan segera berlalu ke ruang meeting.

Gun meletakkan kepalanya pada meja kerja dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang dia jadikan bantalan, matanya tertutup dengan perlahan karena lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Gun menyelesaikan tiga meeting yang masing-masing berdurasi lebih dari dua jam, kepala Gun ingin pecah rasanya melihat deretan angka yang harus ia selesaikan dalam jurnal tahunan dan buku besar, dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam Gun yang lelah memilih untuk tidur dan mengabaikan makan malamnya.

Mata Gun menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang tergantung malas pada sudut ruangan. Pukul sembilan malam, pantas saja Gun merasa bahwa kantornya sudah sepi ternyata jam lembur juga sudah selesai. Gun menegakkan kepalanya, memutar lehernya dengan pelan karena merasakan sakit setelah tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman.

Saat akan memasukkan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, netra Gun menangkap sebuah box tepat di sebelah kiri meja kerjanya. Gun mendekatkan kursinya untuk mengambil box itu, membuka perlahan dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa camilan ringan yang sudah ditempeli oleh notes kecil.

Gun mengambil susu coklat untuk yang pertama, mencabut notes yang tertempel dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

_Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi ya, aku tidak tahu mengapa emosiku tidak terkontrol._

Gun mengambil salah satu camilan dan kembali membaca notes yang tertempel disana.

_Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah kau sudah makan siang._

_Sepertinya aku kekasih yang buruk, bukan?_

_Apakah kau lelah menjadi kekasih seseorang yang tak dapat mengerti dirimu._

_Gun, ayo kita akhiri semua hubungan kita._

Gun menutup mulutnya membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera pada setiap notes pada camilan ringan itu, mata menangkap sebuah box berwarna biru tua, hanya box itu yang belum ia baca.

_Iya, ayo akhir hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih dan memulai hubungan baru sebagai pasangan menikah._

Air mata yang sedari tadi Gun tahan akhirnya menetes dengan perlahan ketika membuka kotak itu, menenemukan sebuah cincin cantik dengan sebuah ucapan yang membuat kakinya melemas.

_Can i be your husband?_

Gun rasanya ingin memeluk pria itu, pria yang selalu membuat harinya berwarna dan pria yang selaku bisa menjungkir balikkan hatinya. Saat Gun akan berbalik dan mendobrak pintu ruangan sang kekasih, dirinya justru menemukan Off sedang duduk dengan santai sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

Gun gelagapan, pria itu memandang Gun dengan tatapan lembut di tambah dengan senyum yang membuat ketampanannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Gun hanya bisa menunduk ketika pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil box cincin itu di tangan Gun dan berlutut di hadapan Gun.

“Sayang, kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu bukan? Maaf atas perkataanku tadi pagi, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dengan romantis tapi kata kepala marketing kau sedang sibuk. Jadilah aku mengubah segala rencanaku, jadi apakah kau mau? Putus sebagai kekasih dan menjalani hubungan sebagai pasangan menikah denganku?” Gun menahan nafasnya saat Off meraih jemarinya lembut, mengecupnya singkat tapi dalam.

“ _Can i be your husband_?” Gun meraih pria itu dan memeluk separuh hidupnya itu dengan erat.

“ _Yes, you can_!” ucap Gun setelah mengurai pelukan mereka.

Off meraih cincin itu dan memasangkannya pada jemari manis tangan kiri Gun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gun dan mengecup lembut bibir manis berisi yang menjadi candunya. Gun semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Off, memperdalam ciuman mereka, saling melumat dengan sebuah perasaan berbunga yang meletup-letup dalam hati mereka.

Menyatukan kening mereka saat dirasa nafas mereka sudah mulai sesak akan ciuman yang mendamba, Off mengelus pipi Gun dengan lembut. Sudah Gun bilang kan? Jika Off adalah sebuah warna baru di hidupnya, pria itu dapat menjadikan hari Gun yang tadinya suram menjadi berbunga dan berwarna cerah. Off adalah segalanya bagi Gun begitu juga Gun adalah segalanya bagi Off.


	3. Rabu-Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pembicaraan telfon untuk Off Italic

Rabu malam, bergandengan tangan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang ramai akan pedagang kaki lima sembari bersenda gurau membawa kehangatan tersendiri bagi hati Gun maupun Off, malam ini rencananya mereka akan makan malam bersama sembari membicarakan tentang acara lamaran keluarga besar.

“Papi, mau pesen apa?” Gun berdiri di samping pedagang kaki lima sembari menengok ke arah Off yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lesehan.

“Terserah kamu sayang, kalau udah sini cepetan.” Gun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah memesan makanan, Gun segera menghampiri Off yang duduk di lesehan sembari menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Bukannya duduk di samping Off, Gun malah mengambil duduk di depan Off.

“Kok gak duduk disebelah aku?” tanya Off kebingungan.

“Gak deh, aku gabisa lihat wajah gantengnya kamu kalau gitu.”

_Blush_

Pipi Off tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah hawa panas hingga ke telinganya, Gun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Kekasih — ralat tunangannya— itu sedang tersipu malu, Gun bahkan bisa melihat Off mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin.

“Permisi, ini pesanannya.” Gun mengambil piring itu dan meletakkannya di antara mereka berdua.

Semenjak menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua tidak pernah makan dengan piring yang berbeda, satu piring untuk berdua. Maka dari itu Gun biasanya menanyakan Off ingin makan apa atau sebaliknya, agar mereka bisa menikmati makanan itu dengan nyaman. Dentingan sendok dan suasana jalanan yang ramai menjadi melodi yang paling terdengar dominan.

“Oh iya sayang, besok Ibu sama Ayah ada di rumah?” Gun meneguk air mineralnya sedikit kemudian menyendok lagi untuk satu suapan.

“Kalau sore iya, kan Ayah besok masih kerja.” Off hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Gun.

“Emang kenapa sih? Tumben banget nanyain Ibu sama Ayah.” Off meletakkan sendoknya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Gun yang terbebas.

“Besok aku mau bawa Mama sama Papa ke rumah kamu, aku emang udah ngelamar kamu. Tapi kan tetep aja kalau aku harus bawa keluarga aku buat nemuin keluarga kamu.”

_Uhuk_

Ucapan Off mampu membuat Gun tersedak makanan yang sedang ia santap, meminum air mineral yang Off berikan sembari sesekali menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri karena perih yang mendera secara tiba-tiba.

“Papi, kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?” Gun menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Off.

Bukannya menjawab Off malah mengambil tangan Gun pada dahinya, ia bawa tangan kiri Gun itu pada belahan bibirnya, mengecup pelan punggung tangan itu disertai usapan lembut. Mata Off masih terpaku pada beningnya mata Gun, meminta Gun mencari sebuah ketidakseriusan yang tidak akan pernah pemuda itu dapatkan.

Gun bisa melihat segalanya, binar mata Off tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Saat ini, Gun hanya menemukan sebuah keseriusan dan kemantapan bahwa Off memang benar-benar ingin menikahinya dan menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga dengannya. Gun membalas genggaman Off pada tangan kirinya.

“Sayang, aku tidak pernah main-main. Kau tahu, umur kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah dan ku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik.” Gun mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Off.

“Iya papi, aku mengerti. Sudah lanjutkan saja dulu makannya, nanti sambil pulang kita omongin lagi ya.” Gun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan kembali menyantap makanan yang kepulan asap panasnya sudah mulai hilang karena angin malam.

Pukul delapan malam, berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dan sesekali bercanda tawa membuat empat jam terakhir di hari Rabu menjadi lebih indah.

“Jadi, kau setuju soal aku yang membawa kedua orang tuaku untuk menemui keluargamu besok?” Ayunan tangan mereka yang seringan angin membuat tubuh mereka berjalan dengan ringan pula.

“Hm, lagipula memang sudah waktunya kita untuk menjalin hubungan serius bukan sekadar berpacaran.” Gun mengandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Off dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Off, kemudian membawa jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari milik Off.

“Baiklah, sampaikan pada Ibu dan Ayah tentang itu jangan lupa telfon aku setelahnya.” Off menghentikan langkahnya saat berada tepat di depan pagar rumah Gun.

Gun memajukan bibirnya dengan sebal, sepertinya dia baru saja berjalan berdua dengan Off sembari bergandengan tangan, baru saja merasakan hangat tubuh Off yang memeluknya. Sekarang mereka sudah harus berpisah lagi, memang sepertinya Off benar jika mereka harus segera menikah, agar Gun bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk sekadar menautkan jemarinya pada celah kosong jemari Off.

“Kenapa cemberut sih?” Off mengusap pipi berisi milik kekasihnya itu dengan pelan.

“Masih pengen sama papii, masih kangenn.” Bibir Gun yang tadinya hanya maju beberapa senti kini mulai mencibik dengan air mata yang menggantung.

“Loh, kok malah nangis sih. Jangan nangis dong, nanti dikira aku gamau tanggung jawab lagi.” Gun memukul pelan bahu Off disertai dengan kekehan tawa Off yang hangat.

“Besok masih ketemu sayang, nanti juga kalau udah nikah ketemu terus kan? Jangankan ketemu kita bisa angetin badan satu sama lain.” Off menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan tatapan menggoda membuat pipi Gun memerah.

“Apasihh papii pikirannya ih!” Gun kesal karena Off malah menertawainya.

“Udah sayang, besok ketemu aku lagi. Sekarang masuk gih, makin malem kan makin dingin, nanti kamu sakit.” Gun hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sebelum Gun melangkah untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumah, Off mencuri satu kecupan hangat untuk kening Gun sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Setelah Gun menghilang dari balik pintu besi itu, Off segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju rumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumah Gun.

“Ibu, Ayah, besok Off sama keluarganya mau dateng.” Gun mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

“Loh? Tumben Off yang bilang ke kamu? Biasanya Mamanya Off yang bilang ke Ibu.” Gun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

“Besok Off mau katanya mau ketemu sama Ibu dan Ayah, mau lamar Gun. Udah ya Gun mau ke kamar dulu, malem semuanya.” Belum sempat kedua orang tuanya menanyakan maksud Gun, tapi si mungil itu sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamarnya.

Gun memegangi dadanya yang berletup-letup, entah kenapa dia menjadi tidak sabar untuk esok. Setelah membersihkan badannya, kini Gun hanya berbaring malas di kasurnya sembari melihat-lihat sosial medianya. Gun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas wajahnya saat seseorang membuat deringan telefon sangat kencang, melihat nama pemanggil dan Gun tersenyum setelahnya.

_“Sayang, lagi apa?”_ Gun bisa mendengar suara Off dari sebrang sana.

“Mengangkat telefon darimu.” Entah kenapa Gun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman pada wajahnya.

_“Sudah bilang pada Ibu dan Ayah?”_ Gun bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dan beberapa barang berjatuhan dari sebrang sana, membuat Gun mengenyirit. Sedang apa kekasihnya itu?

“Papi sedang apa? Kenapa seperti ribut sekali?”

_“Ah, aku sedang membuat kopi sayang.”_

Gun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam pada layar ponselnya, jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, bahkan Gun tidak sadar sudah semalan ini. Tapi, untuk apa Off membuat kopi?

“Di jam yang bahkan hampir tengah malam? Kau tidak lupa jika besok masih bekerja kan? Mengapa kau minum kopi, kau tidak akan bisa tidur papii.” Gun bisa mendengar suara kekehan disertai derap langkah kaki dan juga suara pintu yang tertutup.

_“Entahlah sayang, aku mendadak gugup dan tidak bisa tidur.”_ Kali ini Gun yang terkekeh pelan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu.

“Soal besok? Harusnya aku yang gugup papii, hoammmm...”

_“Kau sudah mengantuk sayang?”_ Gun mengangguk walaupun Off tidak dapat melihatnya.

_“Tidurlah kalau begitu, apa kau ingin aku dongengkan sebuah kis...”_ Ucapan Off terhenti saat dirinya sudah mendengar suara dengkuran halus milik Gun.

_“Oh, kekasih hatiku sudah tidur ternyata. Sweet dreams sayang, mimpikan aku ya.”_

Off mematikan panggilan mereka dan beralih pada layar monitor yang berkedip nyala di depannya, Off merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang selalu tidak bisa tidur saat malam menjelang sebuah hari besar. Off terlalu antusias dan gugup karena hal itu, sebenarnya Off tadi sudah tertidur sebentar kemudian terbangun karena sebuah mimpi yang sangat menakjubkan dan manis.

Off bermimpi bahwa Gun ada disebelahnya, memeluk dirinya dan mendendangkan sebuah alunan lagu pengantar tidur. Tapi, saat Off membuka mata nyatanya Gun masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi milik Off membuat pemuda itu kecewa dan tidak ingin tidur lagi atau dirinya akan membayangkan hal yang lebih dari itu.


	4. Kamis- Thursday

Gun sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar ketika sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensinya, dengan perlahan mendekat dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ibunya berdiri disana dengan setelan formal sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Gun lupa memberitahu bahwa tadi pagi-pagi sekali dirinya di sidang oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan perkara hubungannya bersama Off. Sidang dengan pasal penyembunyian hubungan itu akhirnya di menangkan oleh Gun dan sekarang mereka tengah bersiap menyambut keluarga Off yang akan datang kurang lebih sebentar lagi.

“Apakah kau hanya ingin berdiri di depan cermin saja tanpa menyambut calon suamimu?”

_Blush_

Oh ayolah mengapa Gun sangat mudah memerah hanya karena mendengar kata _calon suami_ terlontar dari rongga tenggorokan sang ibu, padahal memang itu kenyataannya. Off adalah calon suaminya, orang yang akan menemani Gun untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka, berbagi sakit dan bahagia bersama, melewati segala luka yang tersirat.

“Ibu rasa, pipimu sebentar lagi akan terbakar habis.” Gun langsung berlalu begitu saja, tidak tahan mendengar segala godaan yang akan terlontar lebih jauh lagi dari sang Ibu.

Dalam tiga kali putaran sendok yang mengaduk, Gun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat dan Gun mengira itu adalah keluarga Off. Saat membalikkan badannya, untuk mengintip sedikit dari celah dapur yang ada, Gun hanya bisa diam terpaku sembari meremas sendok yang berada di genggamannya. Off dengan kemeja dan jas seputih tulang ditambah dengan senyum hangatnya, berhasil membuat Gun mati kutu. Entah keberanian dari mana Gun tiba-tiba saja keluar, berdiri di sudut ruangan yang membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan heran.

“Papi, ayo menikah besok.”

Bukan hanya kedua keluarga yang merasa terkejut, terlebih Ibu Gun yang memandang anaknya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi juga Off yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

“Gun?” panggil Off pelan dan Gun masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang tak lepas memandang Off dari atas sampai bawah.

“Papi tampan dan Gun ingin segera menikah dengan Papi.”

_Ekhm_

Off berdehem untuk menetralisir kegugupan dikarenakan ucapan Gun, sungguh Off tahu jika kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang blak-blakan tapi haruskah berbicara seperti itu di depan keluarga mereka? Karena sekarang Off benar-benar merasa bahwa pipinya memanas ditambah dengan detakan jantungnya yang tidak seimbang. Ibu Gun yang melihat godaan anaknya semakin tidak terkendali langsung menarik Gun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dapur, sedikit keluhan saat sang Ibu menyentil keningnya keluar dari mulut Gun.

“Awh, Ibu itu sangat menyakitkan.” Ibu Gun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sungguh hampir membuatnya menenggelamkan Gun di aquarium arwana milik suaminya.

“Apakah kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu?” Gun masih mengelus keningnya yang sakit akibat ulah sang Ibu.

“Huh? Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Bu?” Ibu Gun menepuk keningnya dengan pelan.

Gun adalah tipe orang yang jika sedang terpesona akan mengucapkan kata atau kalimat diluar kendali pemuda itu, setelahnya dia akan melupakan kata atau kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Membuat siapa saja ingin mencekik Gun saat itu juga, dapat Ibu Gun pastikan bahwa anaknya tadi sedang terpesona dengan Off hingga mengeluarkan kalimat di luar kendalinya.

“Kau berbicara secara blak-blakan di depan Ayahmu dan keluarga Off bahwa kau mengajak Off menikah besok.” Gun hanya meringis mendengar kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan.

Demi aquarium arwana kesayangan sang Ayah, Gun benar-benar malu sekarang. Dia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun yang dia ucapkan saat terpesona dan Off membuatnya seperti itu, setelah kepergian sang Ibu, Gun hanya bisa menyandarkan dirinya di meja dapur sembari merutuki segala kebodohan yang dia perbuat.

Dentingan suara sendok itu menginvasi pendengaran Gun, sampai saat ini Gun hanya bisa menyantap makanannya dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan kearah bawah, Gun benar-benar merasa malu hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya terlebih lagi kini yang duduk tepat di depannya ada Off membuat Gun semakin menundukkan pandangannya.

“Jadi kedatangan kami ke sini tidak hanya untuk makan malam atau bercengkrama, tapi kami datang membawa anak kami bernama Off Jumpol ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada keluarga anda.” Suara Papa Off membuat Gun meremas kesepuluh jari yang berada dipangkuannya.

“Sebelumnya, maaf jika kedatangan saya dan keluarga terkesan mendadak. Langsung saja, secara gamblang saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya ingin menikahi putra Paman yang bernama Gun Atthaphan. Menjadikan dia sebagai suami saya yang menemani saya menghabiskan sisa hidup, berbagi kesenangan maupun sakit, dan juga menjadi Papa dari anak-anak saya kelak,” ucap Off secara tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Tanpa Gun sadari, air matanya perlahan menitih dan jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya, ucapan keseriusan yang Gun dapat dari Off membuat hatinya menghangat dan juga terharu bahwa Off memang benar-benar serius untuk menikahinya. Dengan segala keberanian yang Gun kumpulkan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Off yang juga sedang menatap lembut tepat pada bola matanya yang sedikit terisi air mata.

“Apa Off serius akan bertanggung jawab kepada Gun? Yakinkan Paman untuk merestui kalian.” Off beralih menatap Ayah Gun sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Gun yang masih terdiam.

“Paman, pertama kali saya mendengar suara Gun seperti sebuah oasis yang menyegarkan di tengah pada pasir, Gun selalu berkata bahwa saya membuat hari-harinya berwarna, tapi kenyatananya Gun lah yang membuat hidup saya seperti pelangi. Apa Paman tahu tentang sinar matahari yang selalu menyinari khatulistiwa setiap tahun?” tanya Off sembari menatap Ayah Gun.

“Iya.” Setelah mendapatkan jawaban itu Off kembali menatap Gun yang berada di depannya.

“Senyum Gun sehangat matahari itu, selalu menyinari dan menghangatkan hati saya bahkan senyuman itu mempu mengangkat beban berat sebagai CEO di pundak saya. Saya tidak pernah seyakin ini, tapi Gun membuat saya sadar bahwa dia memang yang Tuhan takdirkan untuk mengisi separuh kekosongan hidup saya…” Off menjeda ucapannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

“Dengan ini, saya meminta restu kepada keluarga Gun dan juga keluarga saya. Saya Off Jumpol dengan ini meminang Gun Atthaphan untuk menjadi suami saya.” Gun dapat melihat bahwa ekor mata Off masih berfokus padanya sedangkan pandangan Off jatuh tepat pada Ayah Gun.

Gun mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara kursi tergeser menarik minatnya, sang Ayah bangkit dan berjalan menuju Off, menepuk pundak lelaki itu sebentar lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Gun sugguh tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, Off Jumpol dan segala kejutan dalam diri pria itu berhasil membuat Gun semakin jatuh untuk mencintainya.

“Gun, kemari.” Gun tersentak saat sang Ayah menyebutkan namanya.

Dengan langkah pelan Gun bangkit dan berjalan menuju sang Ayah yang masih merangkul Off dengan lengan kananya. “Iya Ayah?” ucap Gun saat sampai di hadapan sang Ayah.

“Semua keputusan ada di kamu, mau menerima Off atau tidak.” Gun menutup lembut matanya saat sang Ayah mengusap surainya pelan.

“Off, sampaikan niatmu pada Gun. Paman dan Bibi sudah merestui kalian, sekarang keputusan hanya ada pada Gun.” Ayah Gun menepuk pelan bahu Off kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

Gun hanya bisa diam dengan kepala yang dia tundukkan, entah mengapa Gun sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata Off padahal mata itu selalu membuat Gun merasa aman dan nyaman. Sedikit terlonjak ketika kedua tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar, Gun dengan perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Off yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Off berlutut di depannya sembari menggenggam tangan Gun, sedangkan Gun hanya bisa menatap Off dan menunggu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

“Gun, sebenarnya aku sudah menyampaikan ini padamu. Tapi, sekarang di depan keluargaku dan keluargamu aku akan menyampaikan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.”

“Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tidak dapat aku ganti dengan apapun, bahkan jika mereka meminta nyawaku sekali pun. Gun, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai pendamping hidupku bukan? Malam ini, di jam ini, di hadapan dua keluarga aku meminangmu.” Gun hanya bisa menahan isakkannya saat Off mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin lainnya.

“ _Can I be your husband_ Gun Atthaphan?” Gun hanya mengangguk dengan antusias karena tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata.

Off merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut untuk memberikan sebuah ketenangan. Keluaraga mereka berdua hanya bisa memandangn dengan perasaan haru bercampur bahagia, Ibu Gun bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata karena tidak menyangkan jika putra semata wayangnya akan menikah dengan orang lain, dan orang itu adalah salah satu orang yang Ibu Gun percaya. Off Jumpol.

Duduk bersandar pada dada Off di bawah jutaan bintang yang menghiasi langit adalah hal yang membuat Gun semakin bahagia hari ini, surainya di usap dengan lembut dan penuh cinta membuat Gun mendogak untuk menatap calon suaminya itu. Ah, menyebut Off sebagai calon suaminya membuat perut Gun tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang.

“Ada apa sayang?” Off mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat namun hangat pada kening Gun.

“Terima kasih ya Papi, Gun sangat bahagia sekali.” Off tersenyum dengan lembut hingga kedua matanya hampir menghilang.

“Sayang, tidak perlu berterima kasih ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

“Gun juga mencintai Papi.”

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada bibir Off, diiringi oleh siluet bintang jatuh dan harapan mereka dalam hati agar mereka bisa bersama hingga Tuhan menuliskan jalan lain dalam takdir mereka. Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang megivansi membuat suara berisik yang bersahutan dengan suara hewan malam, melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Off mengusap sedikit saliva yang menetes.

“ _Our story starting tonight, you be mine._ ”

“ _I’m yours._ ”

Angin malam, bintang, dan bulan menjadi saksi dimana Off dan Gun saling berpelukan menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang sudah tidak dapat terungkap oleh kata.


End file.
